


When They're Cold and Hungry Too

by kyrene



Category: AU RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, au-rps, underage vampire hooker fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene/pseuds/kyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really hated rainy nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They're Cold and Hungry Too

He really hated rainy nights. Not only did chill droplets falling from the dark sky onto slick asphalt bring back boatloads of bad memories, but it just made for an awkward, uncomfortable hunt.

On the other hand, sometimes the rain made people careless, made them take chances they might otherwise be too cautious to take in their desire for warmth and shelter.

So, as much as he hated it, he had to admit that rainy nights were a good time to hunt.

Well. Not that there was ever a _good_ time to hunt.

***

He hated the rainy nights. It kept the Johns away and when business was lousy that meant that he had to stand around in the cold and wet even longer.

It was difficult to look available and inviting when icy water was trickling down the nape of his neck, when his hair was plastered to his scalp.

Of course, he'd worked harder with less.... But, still, the rain made selling his body a lot more difficult than it by all rights ought to be.

It was hours past the cusp of the night, and he was giving serious consideration to just quitting, going to his makeshift bed and curling up cold, miserable, and hungry, when there was the purr of a powerful engine, and a car pulled up to the curb beside him.

He bit back a sharp smile, instead doing his best to appear enticing as he moved toward the vehicle. He had to make the John want this, want him, and never let on how much he really needed it himself.

***

The boy caught in the edge of the glare from his headlights was slim, skinny but not gaunt, his limbs wiry, the bones of his shoulders seeming rounded, not sharp where the small black shirt he was wearing exposed them. His flesh was pale, almost translucent in the florescent glow of the streetlights, but there were streaks of gold in his dark hair, as though in remembrance of the sun he no longer saw here in the heart of the city, in the depths of the night.

He had on a tiny black tank and a pair of ripped jeans that had seen far too much wear. Of course, the boy himself had clearly been through much wear and hard use as well.

He was still pretty, though; undeniably so. His face was clear and unlined, and despite the sharp cut of his cheekbones and the dark bruises under his eyes he still looked young, hadn't been prematurely aged like so many on the street. The hunger had honed his delicate features into something as much beautiful as feral, and those with a mind to buy would only see what they expected to see.

It was the lush mouth on that pretty face that drew the eye, though. Fat, red, cocksucking lips that were like a blatant advertisement. Even numb with cold, they were still plump and promising. Not even the fierce glare of the huge green eyes surrounded by thick lashes or the danger in the set of the boy's strong jaw could offset that temptation to sin.

It almost seemed a shame to rob the world of this tarnished beauty. And he had to wonder if he was willing to mix pleasure in with his business.

If ever there had been a good reason....

***

The car slid to a stop beside him on the sidewalk and the boy didn't even make note of the make and model or its condition, which was usually the first thing that he did. It was the man behind the wheel that captured and held his gaze, as few had.

The guy didn't look like much at a glance. He was older, weathered, his features strong but nondescript. The fascination was in his eyes; heavy lidded and thickly lashed, a dark color that was indeterminate in the shadowy interior of his car, but his stare was almost as heavy upon the boy as a physical hand on his head would have been.

He should have been afraid. His every instinct was screaming at him, _"flee, flee, flee."_ And yet he could do nothing but approach the car, bending to peer in the open window.

"Get in," the man said before his numb lips could even form one word of invitation, of query. He blinked, startled by this blunt command, and obeyed before he thought twice.

With a smooth whirr the window slid up, shutting out the cold and the rain. With a deep rumble of the engine, the car moved away into the night.

The boy sank into the bucket seat, fighting the desire to wrap his arms around himself. The heater was going full blast and the air was warm and yet he felt chilled through, as though he was still standing in the cold night.

He was drowning in the scent of this John; leather and salt and danger. It screamed across his every nerve, telling him he should get out, get out of the car, get out of this situation....

And yet somehow it didn't feel as though he could have done anything else.

***

The boy was shivering, but that might have been the chill of the rain that had soaked him to the skin. He was a scrawny thing, all lanky limbs, couldn't be any older than sixteen at the most. There was small doubt, however, that he'd be able to fight; hell, even a rat would fight if cornered.

Best they conclude their business, then, before he sensed the true danger that faced him.

Better if he never saw what was coming.

***

They stopped at a cheap hotel, though certainly not the cheapest he'd even been to. This one, at least, rented rooms out by the night instead of by the hour. And it had a real bed, with a thick comforter and no plastic under the bottom sheet.

The John had obviously been staying here for a while, judging from the suitcase that was spilling its contents onto the floor in one corner and the empty takeout cartons on the table. The boy wondered a little at the man's rashness, bringing him into his own safe place. It showed either a complete lack of any sense or a complete lack of fear.

He was betting on the latter, but hoped it was the former.

The room was warm, at least, the same as the car had been. It smelled faintly of the John, though nowhere near as strongly as the his car had, the newer scent riding over top of the ingrained miasma of cleaning products, cigarette smoke, and other people's bodies.

He started as a warm, powerful hand closed around his upper arm, fingertips calloused but the touch gentle. He couldn't believe that he had let the John take him by surprise; angry at the man and angrier at himself, but doing his best to hide it behind his usual blank facade.

Normally he was good at hiding his responses, but nothing about this encounter had been normal. He was out of his depths and beginning to feel he was out of control.

***

The boy stared up at him stonily for a long moment, powerful emotions roiling behind a carefully expressionless mask. His features gave nothing away, but there was a fire burning behind those eyes that the man would have to have been blind to miss or mistake.

"You're cold," he said, allowing his fingers to remain on chill flesh for a couple of heartbeats, despite his instinctive desire to pull away immediately.

"Maybe you could warm me up," the boy murmured, in a tone that was probably meant to be seductive. It might even have been, if his voice hadn't trembled slightly; possibly from the cold, possibly for other reasons.

He almost felt pity for a moment. But then he reminded himself of what the boy was. Who exactly was the predator and who the prey here.

"I suppose that's why we're here," he replied, keeping his voice level. It didn't take much effort; he'd done this before. Even though his gut was nagging at him that this time there was something different about the encounter.

The boy's mouth quirked in something that wasn't a smile, and he began stripping away his scanty clothing.

***

"Wait."

He froze, shirt off, clutched in his hand. He was still wearing his jeans, but evidently this wasn't what he was supposed to be doing. It was a deviation from the script, another one on top of so many others, and he was really beginning to feel off kilter, as though the entire night had a strange dreamlike quality to it.

"I want something from you."

"As long as you're paying, you can have it," he shrugged his shoulders. He might be unsettled but he wasn't afraid, and there wasn't anything this John could do that others hadn't done before. Whatever it was, he could take it.

"Tell me your name."

Or maybe not. The demand was so unexpected and random that he could only stare for a moment. "What?" he asked.

"Your name. Your real name. I'll know if you lie to me."

He scowled, couldn't help it even though he knew most Johns didn't like when he did that, knew that it was just as likely to get the expression smacked off his face. "How would you know?" he asked scornfully, even though what he'd really _meant_ to do was give an unequivocal refusal.

"I'd know." The man looked at him, his eyes dark and intense. The piercing stare dared him, it demanded, it made him speak the truth for the first time in a long time.

"I... It's... Jensen."

He bowed his head while speaking it aloud, knowing his body language was submissive but unable to help himself. It was such a little thing to signify so much, but it meant baring himself so completely. It had been a long time since he'd thought of himself by that name, and no one else knew it. No one living, anyway.

Now one man knew.

***

"Jensen," he repeated slowly, deliberately, as though tasting the syllables spilling over his tongue. It was a unique name, a striking name, nothing to be easily forgotten or dismissed. It didn't seem to suit the scrawny, pretty teenaged hooker standing before him. But then, who was he to judge?

"I want yours," the boy -- Jensen -- mumbled into his narrow chest.

"What?"

Jensen raised his head, peering at him through tangled, gold-highlighted bangs, his eyes such a bright, clear green that they almost seemed to glow. He licked those cocksucking lips, then nipped at the ruddy swell of his lower lip with sharp white teeth.

"Your name," he clarified. "I gave you my name. Now give me yours."

There was no harm in it. Contrary to ancient belief, there was no power in a name; not if it was not allowed to hold any power. And he held all his power inside himself.

"Jeffrey," he replied, reaching and carefully taking the shirt to kid was holding before him like a shield and tossing it on the single chair at the small table in front of the window. "But you can call me Jeff."

"I'm not calling you anything," the boy retorted, his lips peeling back from straight white teeth in something that wasn't quite a snarl. "And you're not calling me Jensen."

"Jenny, then?"

Jeff almost laughed aloud at the look of shocked outrage on the kid's pretty face. He approved of the way it animated the delicate features, how anger made those green eyes spark bright. Before it had almost seemed the boy was walking around in a daze; now Jeff felt as though he was finally with him.

"How about I walk right out that door," Jensen said flatly, the words not really a question, the anger impossible to hide in both his flushed cheeks and his voice.

"You're not going to do that," Jeff replied confidently, pulling two slightly worn hundred dollar bills out of his jeans pocket and holding them toward the boy, caught between his index and middle fingers.

***

Jensen wavered. It would have been smarter, safer, more prudent to reclaim his shirt and leave. And it wasn't a matter of wounded pride. There was something about this entire encounter that seemed wrong somehow. It wasn't anything he could pinpoint, but it skittered over the surface of his nerves, making him itch underneath his skin.

He hadn't made it this far by being stupid, by ignoring his instincts.

And yet... he was already here. It was warm and he was in out of the rain. This John -- Jeffrey, whatever, if that was even _really_ his name -- was offering him more cash than he'd ever made in one night. Speaking of which, the night was already half over now and he wasn't likely to find anyone else before dawn who was willing to pay even the usual amount.

"What do you want from me for that?" he asked, already more than half ready to give in but unable to just surrender. There wasn't a lot he wouldn't do and he could take care of himself, but he didn't trust this fucker for shit.

Jeff's dark eyes flickered down briefly at the bills and a small grin lifted one corner of his mouth. He had deep dimples. There were lines on his brow and he needed a shave, but he was definitely more attractive when he smiled.

"One of these is for giving me your name," he rumbled, and there was something strange in his eyes. They looked soft and yet unreadable at the same time. "The other is for the rest of the night."

***

The boy, Jensen, licked his lips nervously, drawing Jeff's attention to their plush swells. There was a flare of heat in his lower belly that he was honest enough to label as lust, but he didn't allow either his hand or his gaze to waver as Jensen gave it a long moment's consideration.

He would have the boy one way or the other, of course. But it would be easier and less... unpleasant... if he had him willing.

***

"You won't call me Jenny," he said as firmly as he was able, reaching and plucking the tempting bills out of Jeff's grasp. "And I don't do bloodplay or bondage."

For some reason Jeff found this to be quite funny. His chuckle was warm, pleasing to the ears, his eyes crinkling at the corners, his dimples carved deeply in his cheeks. He looked like he regretted laughing, but he clearly hadn't been able to help himself. He also looked suddenly younger and less intimidating. Maybe that was why he hadn't wanted to laugh.

"That sounds fair enough," Jeff replied, and this time Jensen didn't flinch when the man reaching and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Finish undressing and go take a hot shower," Jeff instructed, giving him a little push toward the bathroom.

This, at least, was familiar. Jensen understood the desire to have him cleanse his flesh before they started. He had no problem with this. That way he'd get a bath on Jeff's dime, _and_ he'd be able to wash his hair. It had been longer than he cared to think about.

***

The boy's expression seemed lit lighten slightly, and Jeff felt like something of a dick. He watched Jensen walk into the bathroom as directed, closing and locking the door behind him as though that would make any difference whatsoever.

But Jeff already knew that he was an asshole. He did what was necessary and didn't worry about it. It usually it didn't bother him.

He wondered, not for the first time tonight, why this encounter was different.

***

The showerhead pressure was pathetic, but the hot water felt glorious as it sluiced over the surface of his skin. He gave it a moment's consideration, then used the complimentary miniature soap and shampoo that were on the edge of the tub. Jeff had his own bathing supplies, which Jensen wasn't going to touch, so the hotel supplies should be fair game. If the man wanted him clean when he fucked him... well, that wasn't going to just magically happen.

For some reason he didn't think he'd get beaten for taking liberties. There was something strange and dangerous about this Jeffrey, but it wasn't any of the varieties of danger that Jensen was used to.

He took a few moments, after he'd dried off and finger-combed his wet hair, to pull the lube out of his jeans and prepare himself before leaving the shelter of the bathroom. Sometimes the Johns didn't want to take the time to bother and the results had always been... unfortunate.

He also tucked the two hundred dollar bills into the secret pocket in his boot. Just to be sure. If he was going to do something incredibly risky and stupid, he'd hate to do it for no reason.

Even if he still couldn't figure out what the actual danger _was_.

***

Jeff was ready by the time Jensen finally emerged from the bathroom. The boy was carrying his jeans, folded neatly, and the worn work boots he'd been wearing, and he crossed to place his clothing on the chair atop his discarded shirt, then glanced almost hesitantly in Jeff's direction.

Naked, Jensen looked even younger and more vulnerable, and Jeff steeled himself. There was no place for mercy here. He couldn't afford to let his resolve falter.

He stubbed out the cigarette he'd been smoking, eyeing Jensen up and down. While he could stand to gain at least thirty pounds, the boy wasn't horrifyingly thin. He was lean, honed down to the bare essentials, his flesh smooth and unblemished. Damp hair fell in his face despite his obvious attempt at slicking it back, and he peered at Jeff where he was lounging on the bed through a dark wing of his over-long bangs.

"What now?" Jensen queried, his voice low and husky. Jeff didn't kid himself that it was arousal, even though he noted the way the boy's gaze skittered over his reclining figure. He might not look intrigued, but he didn't seem entirely displeased by what he saw.

Not that Jeff in any way thought that this was a consensual tryst. If not for the cash he'd handed over there was no way that Jensen would be here, naked and sporting the thinnest semblance of willingness. That was all right, though. This was all he needed. This he could work with.

"Come over here," Jeff instructed simply, extending his hand and curling his fingers in toward his palm.

***

This Jeffrey guy was definitely in good shape, Jensen had to take note, almost unwillingly. He'd removed the button-up plaid he'd been wearing, and his shoes and socks, and he looked comfortable where he was leaning back against the pillows. His chest was broad beneath the thin cotton of his teeshirt, the muscles well defined, his thighs powerful and thick in the denim of his jeans, and Jensen tried really, really hard and failed completely to not focus on the bulge at their juncture.

He wrinkled his nose at the reek of cigarette smoke as he approached Jeff, ignoring the amused smirk that the man favored him with.

This part could be awkward sometimes -- especially when the John didn't really know what he was doing, was new to this whole thing -- but even though Jeff didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd ever have to _pay_ for sex, he moved smoothly, slinging his legs over the edge of the mattress.

"How do you want me?" Jensen asked, then froze and bit his lip as Jeff held up one broad but graceful hand, palm outward, commanding his silence, his stillness. He'd gotten his money and he had no intention of returning it, so he was Jeff's now. He had to play the game, at least for the moment.

***

Jeff knew that this was stupid. _He_ was stupid, was being stupid, was doing something incredibly dumb. And yet there was something... something inside that went just as deeply as his predatory instincts; only far more, well, _libidinous_ , for lack of a better word.

Something inside told him he wanted this boy, wanted Jensen in a distinctly carnal manner before he brought this encounter to its inevitable conclusion. And it might not be common sense, the common sense that had kept him alive and in one piece for this long, but it _was_ instinctive. He might set aside impulse for the sake of rationality, but he wasn't about to ignore what his gut told him he should do.

Even if it was stupid. Because, dammit, it really was.

***

Jeff's fingers were warm and solid where they came to rest on Jensen's upper arms. Not grabbing and gripping. Just guiding him to stand between Jeff's spread thighs, and he expected the man to put him on his knees in short order, but Jeff _didn't_.

He just held Jensen there, hands dry and heated against his skin, warming the flesh beneath his palms, his dark eyes running over Jensen's naked body in a way that made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. It had been a long time, longer than he could remember, since a John had looked at him and seen _him_ rather than a projection of their own experiences and desires.

He didn't like it.

It made him feel _wrong_. Not dirty or ashamed, because those emotions had long since been burned and beaten out of his soul. But it threw him off even more than he already was, and if Jeff didn't cut it out, Jensen was going to turn and get the fuck out of here, two hundred dollars or not.

As though Jeff realized this, he moved the solid weight of his hands to the top of Jensen's shoulders. "Down," he rumbled, exerting slight pressure. He seemed a little startled and somewhat displeased when Jensen hit the floor hard, but it was thickly carpeted, and it wasn't as though Jensen's knees weren't used to this treatment. Hell, he was just glad that it wasn't asphalt underneath him.

***

 _Not like that,_ Jeff wanted to protest, but it was too late and Jensen was already on his knees between his thighs. He'd wanted to spend more time examining that pale, slim body, but had sensed that if he didn't move things along, and soon, Jensen was very likely to spook.

Now he had the boy on his knees, a position that was both more vulnerable and less, and he felt confident enough to thread his fingers into the damp hair, the rough pad of his thumb tracking over one sharp cheekbone. This close he could see that Jensen had a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, and this was so incongruous that he almost laughed aloud. Only he didn't, because it was more tragic than amusing, and if he laughed, there was small doubt that Jensen would take offense. He was certainly a prickly creature, considering what he was and what he did.

Jensen's hand were on his thighs, fingers cool but firm and steady atop the denim of his jeans, more bracing himself than any sort of a caress, but Jeff figured that for that second hundred bucks he was allowed to pretend.

There was a small line creased between Jensen's brows and he opened those lush, cocksucking lips. More than likely going to protest the gentle treatment, to demand that Jeff get on with it, and before he could speak and annoy Jeff further, he fisted a handful of the boy's hair, badly in need of a trim, and yanked him forward.

Off balance, Jensen fell into the space between his legs, his face nearly colliding with Jeff's dick. One arm slid over Jeff's thigh as he tried to catch himself, the other hand slipping entirely, and Jensen's breath was hot and moist on him through the crotch of his jeans. It was strange, considering how chill he was otherwise.

Jensen raised his head, glowering up at him in a way that made Jeff want to throw the boy onto the bed and fuck him _right now_. He held off, though his hand remained tight in Jensen's hair, holding him still and off balance.

***

Jensen was a little tired of this shit. Normally he knew just what to expect, it happened, and he got on with things. This John -- _Jeff_ , and names had _never_ been traded before -- was doing things all wrong and out of order and Jensen couldn't read his intentions or expectations.

Jensen was beginning to doubt his ability to get out of this unscathed, even though he had no idea what he feared might happen to him.

Maybe the best defense really was a good offensive, though he'd scoffed that truism more than once. Ignoring the fist that Jeff had in his hair, he lowered his face and nuzzled the growing erection right before him. Maybe if he reminded Jeff of why they were here the guy would just screw him and get it over with, instead of doing strange things that Jensen didn't understand and couldn't deal with.

***

Jeff's breath caught and he shifted his hold on Jensen so that he was palming his skull, fingers still buried in his thick hair. Jensen was dangerously near his femoral artery, but Jeff knew that he could act faster than the boy could, especially when he still had his jeans on. This was more stupidity, but he was taking a calculated risk. No matter how dumb, at least he was aware of the chance he was taking.

And Jensen didn't seem inclined to do anything other than what he'd been paid to do.

He mouthed at the thickening length of Jeff's cock through his jeans, his fingers hooking in Jeff's waistband, nails hard but blunt against the tense muscles of his stomach. Jeff couldn't see Jensen's other hand, but suddenly he felt it, pressing carefully against his balls beneath Jensen's chin. And that was where he drew the line, because he wasn't here to have Jensen get him off. Even though that was so clearly what Jensen expected to be doing. Hell, that was what Jeff had paid for, in a manner of speaking. But it wasn't what he wanted.

***

"Come up here," Jeff unexpectedly growled, using a renewed grip on Jensen's hair to raise his head.

He glared up at the man, letting his eyes speak for him. "We're not going to have to kiss or anything, are we?" he grumbled, annoyed that Jeff had taken control of the situation again.

"Shut up," Jeff snapped, and before Jensen was quite sure what had happened, Jeff had risen and grabbed him, and he was laying on his back on the bed, blinking up through his damp hair. He really hated being manhandled... but somehow Jeff had made it seem almost a natural result of his mouthing off.

"Shut me up," he challenged, hoping that he could goad Jeff into getting on with this and getting it over with. He still needed to get dressed and get home after the fucking, and yet it seemed as though Jeff was determined to take his time.

From the dark flash in Jeff's eyes he knew he'd managed to garner a reaction... but it wasn't quite the one he'd been expecting when Jeff stretched out over top of him and -- yes, he did -- he freaking _kissed_ him.

***

Jensen didn't taste anything like Jeff expected, not that he knew exactly what he'd been expecting. There was a faint tang of mint overlaying something bitter that might have been coffee, and underneath it all was the flavor of _boy_.

It wasn't exactly his most erotic kiss. Jensen was far from thrilled, writhing underneath him, and Jeff caught the hand Jensen tried to hit him with, wrapping his fingers around the bony wrist and pinning it to the mattress with little effort. Jensen didn't exactly struggle to escape -- probably focused on the hundred dollars he was earning -- but he definitely squirmed under Jeff and nipped a little sharply at Jeff's lower lip.

Unfortunately for Jensen, Jeff was actually a little turned on by this. And that went so far beyond stupidity that if he hadn't already known he was insane, it definitely would have tipped him over.

***

Jeff's kiss was forceful and yet somehow gentle, and he tasted strongly of cigarette smoke. Jensen wanted nothing more than to get the guy _off_ of him, but since he'd been paid, and paid handsomely, to get the guy _off_ , he couldn't exactly make a break for it. Still, pride compelled him to make his feelings on this matter known.

It wasn't that he was all "Pretty Woman" about kissing. But kissing _was_ more intimate than fucking in a lot of ways, and he didn't know this Jeffrey well enough to find himself making out with him, regardless of the exchange of names.

On the other hand, he'd accepted the cash. Jeff could do whatever he wanted, outside the strictures Jensen had laid down -- and obvious things like dismemberment or having Jensen top -- so maybe he should swallow his pride the way he would've swallowed a shot of jizz in the mouth. Even though he would have rather had that latter than this kissing thing that Jeff was doing.

He went limp, hoping that he seemed pliant and willing rather than simply resigned, and while he couldn't bring himself to kiss Jeff back, he did his best to open up and let the man in as he thrust his tongue into Jensen's mouth.

***  
Kissing Jensen was about as satisfying as kissing his own hand would have been, Jeff decided. At least when the boy was fighting him there'd been a little tension between them. It was actually less arousing once he gave in and lay under Jeff like a doll.

Not that Jeff had been expecting some great passion to flare. For a hundred bucks he got Jensen in his bed; that didn't mean that the boy was going to enjoy it. Jeff raised his head, briefly pondering the possibility of ordering Jensen to kiss him back -- he _had_ paid, after all, and Jensen had never specified "no kissing" -- but he knew that it would only be more stupidity. He might be crazy and taking insane chances here, but he was being honest with himself. And, honestly, he knew that Jensen didn't feel like making out with him. That was fine, there were other things that they could do.

Whether Jensen had participated in the kiss or not -- and he hadn't -- his mouth was now pressure bruised and even more lush. Jeff couldn't bite back a small smirk at the lovely picture the boy made, sprawled on the mattress, his hair tussled, his lips ruddy and moist, his eyes flashing beneath heavy lids. Sure, the green was bright with anger, but he was beautiful and already looked debauched, even though Jeff had yet to get to that portion of the evening's entertainment.

***

Jeff was _grinning_ at him, the bastard. If he'd looked smug, that would have been it, but he didn't.

Quite.

Jensen was still pissed, though.

"Is that all you've got?" Jeff asked, and if he thought he'd goad Jensen into kissing him with this mocking question, he was sorely mistaken. That didn't seem to be his aim, though, since he levered himself off of Jensen and over, so that he was lounging on the bed beside him. "Can you even get hard?" he asked, reaching down.

Jensen opened his mouth, about to demand to know what kind of _crazy_ question that was, but then Jeff's hand closed over his dick, hot and firm and overly-familiar, and all that came out was a squawk that was probably more startled than indignant, and definitely not controlled at all.

He'd never killed any of his Johns before, but there was a first time for everything, right?

***

Jeff was actually a little surprised when Jensen's cock stiffened in his careful grip. It was warm in his grip, pulsing in his fingers and he jacked it a little more roughly. Jensen let out a strange sort of whining sound that was more in his chest than his mouth, and writhed against the mattress, his hips giving a weird jerk as though he couldn't decide whether he was trying to get closer or to pull away.

Jeff grinned and bent to nuzzle the side of Jensen's face, licking a broad swath up the line of his jaw before the boy twisted his head abruptly away.

With an indignant growl, Jensen turned as though to roll away from Jeff and off the bed, and Jeff used the opportunity to pull Jensen back into the cradle of his chest and thighs, spreading one large hand over the boy's belly and tucking him close. Effectively spooning him before he quite knew what had happened.

Jensen flailed a little, but then stilled. "Well," he said with a heavy sigh, "At least this way you can't kiss me anymore."

"You think not?" Jeff rumbled, pressing his parted lips gently to the sharp arch of Jensen's shoulder, sampling the soft skin there with an intrusive but undemanding tongue.

***

"Fucker," Jensen cursed, squirming and grinding his ass back into Jeff's crotch. "Let go of me!" He didn't expect the man to comply, of course. But maybe Jeff got off on a show of resistance. Maybe Jensen could get this thing moving, past the bizarre kissing and licking and into the actual fucking.

Jeff just let out a low murmur and mouthed a wandering path up his neck, his hand sliding down from Jensen's tense stomach to his dick again. He fisted it roughly, dragging an unwilling gasp and moan out of Jensen. He didn't _want_ this to feel good, didn't want Jeff to know that he was managing to arouse him, but it wasn't like he could hide his reaction. Especially when Jeff seemed so determined to drag it out of him.

Jeff's hand was as nimble and strong as it had looked, and he handled Jensen's dick with a skill that bespoke much practice. Whether it was on his own or with a partner, he certainly knew how to jerk someone off.

***

"Fucker," Jensen got out again, though he sounded a lot more breathless and strained this time. His hips were moving in time with Jeff's hand, probably unconsciously, and Jeff could feel the boy's fingers digging into his forearm almost painfully.

Jeff just lipped at the muscles of Jensen's neck and shoulder, before sinking his teeth into their junction.

That was the point at which Jensen gave a strangled yowl and jerked in the circle of Jeff's arms, his legs drawing up tight and his grip bruising on Jeff's arm as he spilled over Jeff's fingers and the bedspread.

Jeff was only a little surprised, but not really, and he grinned into the curve of Jensen's shoulder for a moment before rolling the boy over onto his back.

***

"Fucker," Jensen panted, and he hated that his vocabulary had evidently been reduced to a single word, but he was just so pissed at Jeffrey. The John was _not_ supposed to get Jensen off before he took his own pleasure, no matter how much of a control freak he was!

"Shut up," Jeff said again, though he didn't sound angry or even serious about the order. Jensen glared up at him as Jeff stretched out over his again, then his eyes crossed as Jeff bowed his head to kiss him again.

The fucker.

***

Jensen's mouth was a little more pliable now that he'd gotten off, Jeff thought, but it was still a disappointing kiss. That was all right. This wasn't what he had paid for and they both knew it. Pretending they were lovers would just be stupid. And even though Jeff really liked kissing, normally, now was most assuredly not the time.

Laying off the boy's lips -- and ignoring the little huff of breath that might have been something other than a sigh of relief, but probably wasn't -- Jeff looked down the length of Jensen's body.

Still slim and pale, but it seemed as though he had more of a flush to his extremities now, Jeff thought. His dick was still a little hard and he brought one leg up in a defensive posture as Jeff's gaze lingered a moment.

"Stop looking at me," Jensen said breathlessly, reaching up and shoving ineffectually at one of Jeff's shoulders.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one giving the orders here," Jeff replied, grinning.

***

Jensen scowled. He couldn't refute that. "You're also supposed to be fucking me," he grumbled. "You're taking so long it's gonna be daybreak before you finish!"

"Hardly that," Jeff said, a strange light in his eyes, and his expression hardened into a look that scared Jensen a little, though he didn't want to admit it -- even to himself. "Roll over."

Jensen rolled obediently onto his belly, trying to restrain a shiver as Jeff ran a broad, warm hand down the curve of his back. Jeff's palm was a little sticky, with Jensen's come, he knew, and this sensation and the realization really did bring a full-body shudder over the surface of his skin.

Jeff's stubble prickled as he bent to kiss Jensen's shoulder again -- the other one this time -- and Jensen was too disconcerted to complain now. He bent his flaming face to the cool surface of the pillow before him, and his fingers caught at the spread. The bedcovers smelled of Jeff, and Jeff was behind him and over him. Jensen felt a little bit as though he was drowning. Like he had in the car on the way here, only now it was so much more intense. And terrifying.

***

Jensen was trembling, so slightly that he probably didn't even realize. Jeff scowled; he wouldn't have expected that reaction, and it wasn't what he wanted. If nothing else, he could give Jensen a little honest pleasure before-- Well.

Reaching for the tube of lubricant that he'd left easy to hand on the bedside table, Jeff moved so that he was kneeling between Jensen's spread thighs. His cock was pressing a little painfully against his fly, but he ignored it for the moment. He had other things to concentrate on.

He could see from where he crouched over the boy that Jensen had already taken care of this particular task. But he certainly hadn't been as thorough as Jeff intended to be. And besides, this was something that Jeff _wanted_ to do, something that he was going to _enjoy_.

He was pretty sure that he was going to piss Jensen off again. But that was just too bad. Jeff had paid, Jensen had taken his money, and so far Jensen was the only one of them that had gotten off.

Though, honestly, Jeff thought that Jensen was more displeased than pleased by that last fact.

***

"What are you--" Jensen broke off with a sharp gasp as he felt Jeff's lube-slick fingers prodding at his ass, not entirely unexpected but somehow a surprise for all that. "Fuck!"

"You have a foul mouth on you," Jeff murmured, and it felt as though he was rubbing lube into Jensen's hole with his thumb while not penetrating him. Jensen was about ready to come out of his skin, and yet so far all demands that Jeff get on with it had backfired on him, so he was afraid to say anything for fear that Jeff would hold off that much longer. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

"No one's ever wasted so much time fucking _talking_ to me," Jensen gritted out through a clenched jaw, fingers curling almost tight enough to tear through the bedspread.

All he got in reply to this sally was a low chuckle and it made the skin at the nape of his neck prickle. He didn't like having a stranger at his back, behind him, where he couldn't see. And Jeff's odd mood changes and odder actions were completely fucking with his instincts. He really should have taken the hundred dollars for giving Jeff his name, told the man to fuck off, and left the hotel room.

It was too late for that now, though.

***

Jensen drew breath, undoubtedly about to say something scornful or scathing, and Jeff pressed two fingers inside, effectively distracting him.

He half expected Jensen to curse at him again, but the boy just gasped explosively, his hips jerking as though to pull away. As if Jeff was going to let that happen.

Grasping a sharp pelvic bone with his free hand, Jeff twisted his fingers inside the tight clench. God bless the sphincter, he thought ironically. Jensen wasn't virgin-tight, of course, but Jeff wouldn't have wanted him to be.

"You... don't have to..." Jensen gritted out, unsurprisingly, and Jeff gave him a light smack on the rear with his free hand -- nothing like a spank, not even enough to sting -- just to gain his complete attention.

"Humor me," he growled, working his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch the tight muscle, making sure that he was using plenty of lube. Sure, Jensen was accustomed to this sort of thing, but Jeff was pretty damned well endowed. And while he had a sneaking suspicion that Jensen honestly wouldn't care of Jeff hurt him, Jeff had absolutely no desire to do so.

Which made what he planned to do _after_ they fucked more than ironic, past tragic, in fact bordering on sadism, but Jeff tried to clear that thinking from his head. He would only do what was necessary; he certainly wasn't going to enjoy it.

And in the meantime, he would make sure that both he _and_ Jensen enjoyed this. Even though Jensen clearly had no desire to do so.

***

"Could you... ngh... get on with it?" Jensen managed to get out without sounding too much like he was coming to pieces. He couldn't tell if Jeff was doing this because he thought that Jensen needed it, or if he was just getting off on it. He figured it was probably the latter, but he really did want to just get on with things and get this whole bizarre encounter over with. "I don't need--"

He broke off with a little squeak as Jeff unexpectedly thrust four fingers into him. It wasn't that he couldn't take it, of course, but Jeff had _really big_ hands and it did burn a little, even with the overabundance of lube that the guy was slathering all over. "Fuck!"

"You're pretty demanding, considering I'm the one who paid," Jeff growled, his voice low and even. And that shut Jensen right up, because Jeff was right. Jensen actually didn't think the man was completely serious, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get the shit kicked out of him for his insolence -- not that he'd have blamed Jeff if he _had_ because he'd been pretty mouthy this entire time -- but he'd taken the money and now he needed to put up with it and put out.

So he did his best to stifle a sigh and hitched his hips up a little into the penetration of Jeff's fingers, spreading his thighs wider, trying to make it clear that he was more than available -- he tried to play like he was actually eager.

And the weird thing was... that he kind of _was_. For all the kissing and unnecessary touching, Jeff definitely knew what he was doing. And Jensen wasn't entirely adverse to the idea of that big dick that he'd only felt through the man's jeans sinking into him and fucking him into the mattress.

That was, if Jeff ever fucking _got_ to that point.

***

Jeff found it a little disappointing when the fight went out of Jensen, but what could he do? Say, "Hey, sass me some more?" when he'd just been complaining about that very thing?

Uh, no.

So he did what Jensen had been demanding, and got on with things.

And, really, this had involved some poor planning on his part. Jeff cursed roundly as he got lube all over the fly of his jeans. Even wiping his hand on the bedspread first hadn't helped much; why hadn't he grabbed a towel out of the bathroom? He fished himself out and decided to leave it at that. He was wearing button-fly jeans so hopefully chafing wouldn't be much of an issue, and the less flesh he exposed, the more comfortable he'd feel. Being naked was not an option. At all.

Getting the condom wrapping open was another disaster, but he eventually managed it. "Easy-tear, my ass," he growled, barely even aware that he was speaking aloud.

By the time Jeff reached this point Jensen appeared to have recovered a little of his equilibrium, twisting around to watch, his spine flexing, little dimples appearing over the swells of his rear. He grinned at Jeff, seeming actually amused.

"You need any help with that?" he offered, nodding toward Jeff's erect dick and the condom he was in the process of freeing from its foil.

"Got it, thanks," Jeff grunted, because he actually did, though there'd been a moment of doubt there.

Of course, he could've dispensed with the protection entirely, but then Jensen would have known something was wrong. Even though the kid hadn't put barebacking on his short list of prohibited activities, Jeff was pretty sure that if he'd suggested it Jensen would have balked. Because Jeff clearly wasn't stupid or insane -- well, entirely aside from the fact that _he_ knew he was being _both_ right now -- and Jensen would have smelled a rat if the man that Jeff was pretending to be had seemed willing to bang an underage hooker without a rubber.

So he just growled, "Roll back over," watching the rebelliousness and trepidation chase each other across that pretty, pretty face, neither one completely winning before Jensen obeyed and all Jeff could see was the back of his head.

***

Jensen was glad that Jeff was getting on with things but he wished that the man wasn't out of his line of sight like that.

Normally Jensen was fine if a John wanted to do him from behind. The missionary position could be awkward and often uncomfortable, and Jensen didn't usually like looking at whatever asshole was banging him. But having a John at his back _normally_ didn't raise his hackles, didn't make him feel fearful and defensive in equal measures. He wasn't sure what it was about Jeff.... Almost everything the man had done had been friendly and gentle. Relatively, anyway. He certainly hadn't hit Jensen, he hadn't even raised his voice, much. And yet there was an air to him. Something that roused all of Jensen's instincts and set him on edge.

Jeff was more than an enigma, he was _dangerous_. And Jensen didn't need to know how or why to know that it was true.

Damn, he wished he hadn't gotten into the man's car. But now, with Jeff about to plow his overly-prepared ass, it was well and beyond a little too late to take that bad decision back.

***

Jeff rolled the condom on and made sure that he was well-slicked before he moved into position over Jensen. He didn't doubt that the boy would have been fine without all the prep and with _half_ the lube he'd used, but that wasn't the point.

Everything Jeff was doing tonight was about what he _wanted_ to do; else they wouldn't even be here. He'd have done his business out in the night and the rain, and he'd be here in his hotel room alone. Probably nursing a beer and a lingering sense of remorse that he hadn't been able to shake in all the years he'd been doing this....

But, no. Jensen had been different from the first moment Jeff had set eyes on him in the harsh illumination of his headlights. And Jeff had followed through on his desires, despite his better judgment, despite everything his instincts and training had told him. So here they were.

And if Jeff was going to fucking indulge himself, then he was going to do it all the way. No holding back and no half-assing it.

This hunt was already assed enough as it was.

***

Jensen loosed a low groan as Jeff sank into him, slowly but inexorably, and he wasn't mocking or just giving Jeff what he wanted to hear. The sound was wrung from him almost unwilling, rendering him entirely too vulnerable but there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

He would never have admitted it, but all the care Jeff had taken in preparing him had been worth it. Jensen couldn't remember the last time sex had felt this good -- the surprise handjob Jeff had just given him did _not_ count -- and the utter lack of pain or discomfort actually added to the experience, rather than detracting from it. Not that Jensen was into pain, of course, but it usually made things more real, and helped to keep him in the moment.

It had been a long time since he'd had a fuck this gentle. And that fact held true even when Jeff took hold of his hips in a bruising grip and yanked him back hard at the same time he surged forward. As though the man could get any deeper than balls-deep, but he seemed determined to try.

Jensen didn't mind. He clutched at the bedcovers beneath him; more for something to do with his hands than out of any need to ground himself. He couldn't imagine that he was anywhere other than here, getting fucked -- _finally_ getting _fucked_ \-- by Jeff, and he didn't want to.

It felt good, surprisingly good, and he jammed his knuckles between his teeth, chewing on his fist in an attempt to silence himself. No need to let Jeff know just how good he was making Jensen feel. In fact, he'd like to avoid that at all costs.

***

Jeff pulled Jensen back into the bend of his body, fingers hooked in the meat of the boy's hips, what little meat there was. He could feel his jeans bunching between their bodies, crushing his balls slightly, though not enough to force him to shift. This wasn't the most well considered position to have sex in, but it was better than others might have been.

At least he'd managed to wipe enough of the lube off his hands that he wasn't struggling to hold onto Jensen's bony hips; small blessings.

As he paused there a moment, sunk deeply in Jensen's ass, considering his options, Jensen seemed to rally. He squirmed a little underneath Jeff, then slanted a glance back over his shoulder, green eyes dark but bright as he peered through a wing of gold-struck bangs.

Before he could open those foulmouthed, cocksucking lips to criticize Jeff's technique or goad him further, Jeff shoved his hands underneath Jensen's armpits, gripping the boy's shoulders this way and jerking him upward so that they were both upright, Jeff on his knees, ass on his heels, and Jensen's smaller body riding his thighs.

Jensen let out a startled explosion of air, not quite a yelp but more than a gasp, his hands reaching up to grab at Jeff's forearms. His legs were tight to either side of Jeff's lap and his ass was tighter. Jeff hummed out a small sound of pleasure and bit at the smooth line of Jensen shoulder again.

***

"Fuck, give a guy... a little warning... wouldja?" Jensen managed to get out, wriggling on Jeff's lap. He could feel Jeff's dick sunk deep and hard inside of him, the man's hands hot and powerful on his upper chest, and his teeth were set sharply in his flesh, not breaking the skin but definitely to the wrong side of painful. "Asshole!"

Unsurprisingly, Jeff only chuckled again, and pulled off to lick at the bite-mark he'd put on Jensen's skin.

"F-fucker," Jensen managed to get out, though it ended on more of a whine than anything else as Jeff's hips flexed beneath him, shifting his cock deep inside and causing Jensen's toes to curl. "Ah!"

Jeff's chuckle this time sounded darker, more dangerous, and his grip on Jensen only tightened as he pulled him down into a few shallow thrusts. Their position was a little awkward, but Jeff was strong enough to make it work, and he managed to use Jensen's body weight to increase the depth of his penetration where Jensen didn't think that should have been possible.

He could feel Jeff's jeans bunched up underneath the curve where his ass met his thighs, and he wondered if it was as irritating to the man as it was to him, but there wasn't enough breath in him to ask or to complain.

***

Jeff mouthed at the tense line of Jensen's neck -- in large part because he knew the boy didn't like it, he had to admit -- using their new configuration to fuck hard and shallow into him a few times. But this was more effort than it was satisfaction, and so he ended up lifting Jensen off of his lap and shoving him face-down onto the mattress again.

"Well, that was--" Jensen began, sounding breathless and yet put out, but he stilled abruptly as Jeff fisted a handful of his hair and growled, "Shut up."

Taking less than two heartbeats to decide on his next approach, Jeff turned Jensen onto his side. Grabbing Jensen's closer leg at the knee, he lifted his thigh, slamming his way back into the exposed hole to the sound of a sharply indrawn breath on the boy's part.

Hooking Jensen's knee over his elbow, Jeff grasped one bony shoulder again, though this time from a completely different angle. With his other hand he clasped the nape of Jensen's neck, holding him still as he worked his hips a couple of times, making sure he liked this new position, that he had enough of a range of movement.

"Better?" he grunted, not waiting for an answer before he settled into a series of punishing thrusts that might had propelled Jensen's slim body across the bedspread if not for the hold that Jeff had on him.

***

 _Fuck you,_ Jensen replied, but he only said it in his head, because he was clenching his jaw too tightly to allow the words out of his mouth.

It actually _was_ , and that was the hell of it. Jensen had to squeeze his eyes closed and take a moment to try to get his erratic breathing under control. In his experience, sex was usually anything but sexy, and this fuck really should have been no exception. But for some reason the way that Jeff was throwing him around with ease, the tight grip that the man had on him, and even the sound of his heavy breathing as he worked his way in and out of Jensen's ass all made him feel... well, maybe not hot, but definitely warm, and he was more turned on than he ever wanted to admit.

He was surprised to feel his dick getting hard again; that was more than a little unexpected. He would have cursed if he'd had the breath left.

"Fuck into your hand," Jeff growled in his ear, the words hitting hot and wet against the sweat-dewed line of Jensen's cheekbone, as he continued to plow his ass with an almost mechanical rhythm. "If you can reach."

Between Jeff's arms holding him tight and his own leg raised up and hooked over Jeff's elbow, it wasn't easy. But Jensen suddenly felt the need to jerk himself off like he swore he never had before. As if he was going to burst into a million itchy shards if he didn't grab his own dick and strip his climax right out of it.

***

"Good," Jeff managed to get out, still fucking Jensen's ass with as much force as he was able to muster. He could feel his bad knee giving him grief where he had it digging into the mattress to get the leverage he needed, but this slight ache was completely eclipsed by the tingling of his tackle, the pending orgasm overwhelming everything else.

Jeff was determined that he not come before Jensen did, and so he slowed a little -- as much as was possible when his instincts were urging him to bang his way to completion -- while the kid's strokes on his own dripping erection sped up.

Jensen arched and squirmed under him, hard to hold onto, but Jeff just tightened his grip, knowing that bruises weren't going to be an issue, and slammed his cock home in several long, deep thrusts. He was pretty much wrecking this pair of jeans, but all he cared about now was getting Jensen off and getting himself off, preferably in that order.

Suddenly Jensen let out a little whine and curled more tightly into himself, and Jeff could feel the blood-hot wetness of the kid's come rushing against the flesh of his upper arm.

"All right," he got out in a low rumble, grabbing Jensen a last time and slamming him down on his belly again, wallowing over him in a series of short, sharp thrusts. That was more than enough for his poor latex-swathed cock, and he buried himself as deeply as he could get in Jensen's ass, shouting as he felt very much like the top of his head had blown off.

It had been a long time since he'd come that hard.... But then, it had been even longer since he'd last had sex with a partner.

***

Jensen wished that he could say he was used to this sort of thing. He wished that he could say he recovered quickly. But it had never really been like _this_ before. He'd never known the name of the guy fucking him. He'd never found himself pinned underneath he guy who had just fucked him, who seemed to have no desire to move; usually they couldn't get shed of him quickly enough once they'd gotten their rocks off. And he'd never felt like the world was spinning around him due to the force of his own orgasm... on the rare times that he'd actually even gotten off.

His limbs felt heavy and his entire body was awash in warmth. Which was decidedly strange, since he hadn't fed yet. The hunger was probably adding to his sense of weakness, and he knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to really do anything about it.

This entire encounter had been bizarre from the beginning. Maybe it would be best if he just got out of here as quickly as possible.

Once he could get his body to obey him and move, that was.

***

Rolling off of Jensen was one of the most physically difficult things Jeff had done in a long time, he had to admit. But hesitating now would be beyond foolish and into the realm of suicidal, and he had to act before the boy could.

Only one of them would be leaving this hotel room, and Jeff was determined that it would be him.

***

Jensen managed to sit up as Jeff grimaced and stripped off the condom, knotting the end and tossing it over the edge of the bed. His ass felt raw and thoroughly pounded, but not in a bad way.

As Jeff tucked his dick into his jeans and fastened them, Jensen wobbled his way over to his own clothes.

***

Jeff felt a moment of doubt. Only a moment, though, because he knew what was what, and he knew that he wasn't wrong about this.

That Jensen was evidently getting dressed, planning on leaving, and not attacking him to feed.... It went against all of his expectations, but Jeff knew that he wasn't wrong.

No way was the boy he'd just fucked into the bed _not_ a vampire.

***

"So, what? I give you a good fuck and I get a free pass?"

Jensen paused in the act of stepping into his jeans, and glanced over at the bed. Then his eyes widened as he saw the loaded crossbow that Jeff had aimed at him -- at his heart.

He gave half a second's thought to playing innocent, pretending to be a normal human teenager, but the hard light in those dark brown eyes had him shaking off that notion before it had fully formed. Jeff knew what he was, and this had been a trap from the very beginning.

Jensen cursed himself for being dumb and desperate enough to fall into this hunter's snare. He had known that there was something wrong before he had even gotten into Jeff's car. But had that stopped him?

***

Jeff could see the blank fear in Jensen's eyes, and he could see the pulse jumping in the line of his neck. He would have felt bad, if not for the fact that Jensen was a vampire and he was a vampire hunter.

He really should have fired by now. He'd had the element of surprise. Could have had a clean kill, without having to see the terror in those wide green eyes. But he held back, because he was curious.

Why was he still alive and in one piece? Why had Jensen evidently planned on just getting dressed and leaving, when Jeff could tell from the pallor and chill of his flesh that he really needed to feed? Why had this entire encounter seemed different from the very beginning?

***

"I--" Jensen choked, swallowing past the surge of panic that had leapt up his throat at the sight of the crossbow and its sharp oak stake. He was holding his jeans up with one hand, and if he'd had _any_ extraneous fluids in his body, he was sure he'd have pissed himself by now. He'd faced some grim situations in his second life, true, but he had never been this close to his own death. "I wasn't...."

"Were you just going to walk out of here?" Jeff asked, his voice still harsh and cruel, but a softer light in his eyes. Jensen didn't mistake it for compassion; it was simply confusion. And he had to admit that he didn't really understand his own motivations.

"Yes," he whispered, nodding. The door was several steps to his left, and he could normally move fast, but he was weak with hunger, and Jeff looked as though he had experience with this sort of thing. Jensen was pretty sure he'd find himself skewered before he could make good any attempted escape.

***

"Bullshit!" Jeff snapped, sliding over the edge of the mattress and taking one step toward the slim vampire male staring at him fearfully, being careful not to let his aim falter for even a second.

He wanted to think that Jensen was lying. Then he wouldn't feel so bad when he killed him. But more than anything else, he wanted to understand exactly _what the hell_ was going on here.

***

"You're weak with hunger," Jeff barked at him, and Jensen was hard put to hold his place, to not tilt back his head and offer his neck in submission. That probably wouldn't go over well, seeing as Jeff was a vampire _hunter_ and not another vampire. Not that Jensen liked to have anything to do with those assholes. He didn't necessarily think that he was _better_ than they were, but he knew for a fact that he was nowhere near as _bad_.

"I'll survive," Jensen shot in return, beginning to get a little of his equilibrium back. Okay, so maybe Jeff was going to stake him. If he was going to die, he wouldn't die a sniveling coward.

"But why...?" Jeff's thick brows wrinkled in consternation.

***

"I just wanted to get out of here," Jensen replied softly, keeping a wary eye on the tip of the crossbow bolt as he fastened his jeans with hands that were visibly shaking. His jaw was set, though, and he drew his shoulders back, seeming to be forcing himself to regain a little of his earlier attitude. "I could tell that you were dangerous. I just didn't know why."

"I was dangerous?" Jeff snorted explosively, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, because he needed to keep his gaze on Jensen, couldn't give him one second of an opening. " _I_ was dangerous?! How about ten men killed on this strip in three weeks?! Each of them violently attacked and drained of most of their blood!"

Jeff had expected a reaction out of Jensen at this sally, but the response he got wasn't any of the ones he might have thought he'd get.

***

Jensen could feel himself flushing, even though there was precious little real blood left in his system. Jeff was right that he needed to feed, but his fury, his _rage_ at being mistaken for the very bastards that he despised so deeply overrode all his normal physiological responses.

"That wasn't me!" he belted out, knowing it was incredibly ill advised to yell at someone who could shoot him in the time it took to blink, but unable to stop the words from bursting from him. "Those fuckers-- That was-- I've _never_ killed anyone!"

***

Jeff could feel his brows crawling almost to his hairline. "Bullshit!" he challenged again. Although, the pure indignation, the unfettered anger that Jensen was evincing certainly looked unfeigned.... But Jeff wasn't going to gamble his life on the word of a vampire, and he kept his weapon trained on the boy. He had the upper hand and he wasn't about to give it over. No matter how convincing Jensen might be.

Jensen stared at Jeff, lip curled back in a snarl, and he could see the boy's fangs now, fully extended where they had been hidden before. Jeff thought, though, that this was a reaction to the violent emotions Jensen was evidently experiencing, rather than a precursor to feeding. So even though his trigger finger itched, he held himself motionless.

"I'm not like them," Jensen gritted out, his eyes burning a baleful green, his freckles standing out on his pale cheeks. He was no longer red with anger; his rage had chilled and he was white with his wrath... and probably with hunger.

"I've never killed a John," he continued. "I've never had to! They were all assholes, sure. I took their money and their blood, and sometimes they passed out from the blood-loss, but if they were buying my ass then they deserved it! But I _never_ killed them!"

The weird thing was... Jeff thought that he was beginning to believe Jensen.

***

"Why not?" Jeff asked, and he sounded like he really cared about the answer. Jensen almost preferred that the guy shoot him now and get it over with, but as with the rest of their encounter, Jeff had the upper hand and had him off balance, and all Jensen could do was play along. "Surely it would be easier...?"

"What?" Jensen couldn't help the incredulous bubble of laughter that this surprised out of him. "Are you kidding? Easier to deal with a dead body and blood all over my clothes? Easier to find a new place to hunt once the local Johns wise up? Easier to kill a guy twice my size instead of just draining him while he's out of it? How is _any_ of that _easier_?"

***

Jeff had to admit that Jensen had a point. But he wasn't about to let his guard down. He'd killed a lot of vampires, and some of them had tried to talk their way out of it. He wasn't going to let this be his last hunt just because Jensen seemed more convincing than most.

"What makes you different, then?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Every other vampire I've run across kills their victims."

"Or maybe you've only run across the ones that do," Jensen shot back, glaring in return. He folded his arms before his skinny chest, looking forlorn and young. Jeff reminded himself that it was an act. Jensen was a vampire, a monster, and Jeff killed vampires. "I don't know. I don't even know if there are any other vampires who don't kill their victims. I just know that I _don't_."

***

"And why am I supposed to believe you?" Jeff growled, his eyes hard again, his hand steady as he kept his weapon trained on Jensen.

"Fuck if I know!" Jensen burst out, flinging his arms wide, frustrated and more than a little freaked by the entire evening. They were less than an hour from dawn, he was so hungry he almost felt like fainting where he stood, and his John was holding a flipping _crossbow_ on him. He didn't _want_ to die, but.... "Look, if you're gonna kill me, do it now, okay? I feel like shit and I don't like being toyed with!"

***

Jeff frowned and finally he lowered his weapon, though he kept it at the ready. When Jensen didn't immediately go for his jugular, didn't even grab his clothes or head for the door, but only slumped wearily against the chair his shirt and boots were on, Jeff began to think that maybe the kid -- the _vampire_ \-- was telling the truth. Or at least some of the truth.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, as the terror and the fury receded and seemed to leave Jensen completely spent. Well, and add to that the fact that he'd just come twice and had obviously needed to feed even before they'd gotten started.

Jensen gave him a strange look. "Well, that kind of depends on whether you're still planning on staking me," he shot back, and Jeff almost grinned. It didn't seem as though Jensen had any control over his tongue, and this went a long way toward convincing him that the kid might actually be telling him the truth and not just stringing him along.

"I haven't decided yet," Jeff replied honestly. "Even if you're not responsible for the recent deaths around here, you're still a vampire. And I'm a vampire hunter. I have a reputation to uphold."

Jensen wrinkled his nose. "Fucker," he said, but he was evidently too weak to put much force behind the word. "Didn't think you were a mean enough bastard to play with your prey."

Jeff scowled, but the words made him a little uncomfortable. That hadn't been his intent; he really was still largely undecided. But Jensen's statement hit a little too close to home, and he wondered if he really _was_ no better than the things that he hunted.

***

Jensen could tell he'd struck a nerve, but his head was swimming with hunger, leftover adrenaline, and the coming sunrise. Witty repartee was a thing of the past. He just wanted to get out of here, if Jeff _was_ going to let him go, so that he could get to his hidey hole in time to curl up and sleep his weakness away.

"I guess it depends on what you have to offer me."

Jensen frowned, trying to process Jeff's words. "What?" He was too tired, too weak, his brain too foggy to try to figure out what the man meant; Jeff was going to have to spell it out for him.

"Well." Jeff lowered the crossbow further and tilted his head, eyeing Jensen with a thoughtful expression. "You sounded a little... hostile... toward the vampires who are really doing the killing."

"Little bit," Jensen muttered through numb lips, feeling a flicker of rage rise in his breast despite the descending weariness.

"How about you help me track them down and kill them?" Jeff offered.

Jensen blinked heavily, twice, wondering if he'd just heard what he thought he'd heard.

***

"Come again?"

Jeff grinned despite himself as Jensen stared at him in dazed confusion. He really did look like a scrawny, underfed human boy, and Jeff wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that he evidently didn't kill the men he fed off of, or if it was only his natural state.

Not that Jeff was going to mistake him for anything other than a vampire. And he'd never worked with a vampire before, had never spent this long talking to something he was supposed to be killing.

But Jensen had been different from the first moment Jeff had seen him outlined in his headlights. And he was beginning to understand how and why.

"I can barely stay on my feet," Jensen was replying, and he wasn't exaggerating, as he swayed where he stood. "And there's less than an hour 'til sunrise. No vamps are gonna be out at this time of day."

Jeff rolled his eyes. The kid really must be out of it. And for a wonder, Jeff really did believe him. And he evidently was really going to spare him.

***

"Not tonight, dumbass," Jeff growled, and Jensen watched blearily as the vampire hunter set his weapon aside and crossed the room to stand right in front of him. Jeff's palms were warm on his upper arms, and this time Jensen didn't flinch away. "I meant tomorrow night. The night after. However long it takes us to find them and destroy them."

Jensen stared, aware that his mouth was hanging open in a rather unattractive way... or maybe not so unattractive, considering the flare of rekindled lust that darkened Jeff's eyes further. Jensen was far too tired to think about sex right now, though.

He could barely process the fact that Jeff was essentially suggesting a partnership. A partnership between a vampire and a vampire hunter. That had to be a first in the history of... ever.

***

"I...." Jensen swayed and Jeff propped him up. "Okay. But I need... I need to...."

"You're staying here." Jeff didn't know where Jensen went to hide away from the sun, but he was pretty sure that if he let the kid leave, he'd never see him again. "And you're going to have a drink before you pass out." He brandished one wrist before Jensen's hazed green eyes.

Jensen frowned at him. "Dun' wanna..." he slurred, but Jeff scooped him up and carried him back over to the bed.

"Not giving you a choice."

Jensen scowled up at Jeff, rebellious even when he could barely keep his eyes open. "Bastard. Dun' want... dun' want anything from you."

Jeff grinned sharply. "Not giving you a choice," he repeated.

Jensen roused slightly as Jeff settled him on the mattress, propping himself up on his elbows, glaring fiercely while Jeff retrieved his knife out of the bedside table drawer. As if Jeff was suggesting fucking him again, instead of giving him something that he badly needed.

"What if I kill you once I get my strength back?" he challenged breathlessly.

Jeff smirked. "I spared you when I had you dead to rights. I expect you to extend me the same courtesy."

Jensen stared at him a moment, then rolled his eyes expressively. "Fucker. Fine. But I just don't want to ruin my record, that's all."

***

Jeff chuckled, the infuriating bastard, then sliced his forearm with a skill that clearly bespoke an understanding of anatomy. Jensen's nostrils flared as he picked up the scent of Jeff's blood. He knew even before it touched his lips that it was going to flow rich and thick in his body, and he had a strong suspicion that it was going to keep him going for longer than a hit from a John usually did.

Maybe if he took enough to regain his energy and if that left Jeff enough that he didn't fall asleep on Jensen, they could fuck again.

Just to, you know, pass the time.

***

Jeff could see the predator in Jensen surface as he latched onto the arm that Jeff was offering, but it didn't bother him. This hunt had been unusual from the beginning. And the fact that it had culminated in a vampire partner rather than a quick kill was one of the least strange things about the past night.

Jensen took less blood than Jeff expected, pulling off and licking those fat, ruddy lips. His face was fuller, though his cheekbones could still cut glass, his skin still pale but now faintly flushed with health.

He was giving Jeff an odd look as the man dealt with his self-inflicted wound.

"What?" Jeff asked, frowning slightly.

Jensen squirmed out of his jeans and then wriggled underneath the bedcovers. The curtains were thick and would serve to keep out the sun that was beginning to rise, and Jeff thought that sharing a bed with a vampire was nothing on top of all the other stupid things he'd done tonight.

"I'm not giving you your money back," Jensen unexpectedly announced. He then yawned and scrubbed at his eyes like a sleepy child.

Jeff gave a startled chuckle, stripping to his boxers and joining Jensen in bed. "That's fine," he replied mildly, reaching for Jensen and tugging the boy's pliant body up against his own. He wanted to find out what it was like fucking Jensen now that he'd fed properly, whether it would be any different. "But don't think I'm paying you for this again."

"Fucker." The way Jensen said it, it almost sounded like affection. And this time when Jeff kissed him, he kissed back. Jeff winced at first, tasting his own blood on Jensen's lips, but he soon enough kissed it away.

Outside, the sun made its way into the sky and the rain stopped falling, but neither of them cared. They would sleep... eventually.

And then tomorrow night, they would hunt. Together.

=[end]=


End file.
